Another Fellowship, A More Evil Enemy
by thethirdtroll
Summary: Aragorn's son is missing. A new stronger power is rising in the forbidden lands of Mordor. It will take a whole new fellowship to save Middle Earth. Can they win? Abandoned until further notice.
1. Problems

Disclaimer: I don't own it, I'd like to but I don't. Chapter 1:Problems The council meeting was in session and Aragorn was getting tired of his advisors fighting over what he should do in trivial matters. Faramir, who was sitting across from Aragorn, seemed to notice this and smiled. Aragorn was still wild even after all his years as the King of Gondor and the Steward knew it.  
  
"That's enough!" Aragorn finally shouted. "You've been arguing all morning. Lets take a nice break and we can continue this after lunch."  
  
"But King Elessar, this matter needs to be settled." One of his advisors spoke up.  
  
Faramir's smile grew larger as Aragorn glared at the man. "We could continue if you like but it will end in someone getting injured for annoying me. Hunger does not help my patience. Keeping that in mind anyone oppose to lunch?"  
  
By this time Aragorn's personal guard was smiling knowing full well that the King was serious. In fact under the fancy coat he was forced to wear he still had his elven blade hidden. No one dared challenge the King again.  
  
"Now does anyone know where my wife and son are?" Aragorn asked with a satisfied smile as he stood.  
  
"The Queen and your son are wandering the city last I heard sir." One of the servants stated. The Royal Family often visited the city and people soon lost the awe at this and only bowed to acknowledge their presence. Some of the local shop owners also would have casual conversations with the King or Queen while young Eldarion played with the other children. Aragorn sometimes snuck out in his ranger garb and blended with the people to see how they acted around him when he wasn't the king but was instead just a commoner.  
  
Aragorn sat down to eat just as a guard came running in. "My Lord! Your son has been kidnapped. He was playing in the third ring with some other boys under the Queen's watch when some men grabbed him and another boy. They attempted to kidnap the Queen as well but she used her elven blade to keep that from happening. We tried to catch them sire but they've disappeared. One of our men was killed and another was injured. We caught one of the kidnappers and another one died in the attempt but the rest got away."  
  
Aragorn's eyes widened in shock then it wore off leaving a very angry King. Faramir and Ewoyn who were sitting at the table with Aragorn gasped at this news. Arwen chose that moment to rush in.  
  
"Estel! What are we going to do?" she asked ignoring the tears running down her cheeks as Aragorn embraced her.  
  
"We'll find him. I promise." Aragorn soothed her as best he could. "Close the city. If they aren't out of the city yet they won't be getting out. Where is this prisoner? I want to question him myself." Aragorn turned to Faramir. "I'm going to find out where my son is, you can take over the council meeting." He turned to Ewoyn. "Can you stay with Arwen? I don't want to leave her alone."  
  
Ewoyn nodded and moved to steer Arwen out of the room. Aragorn looked at his personal guard. "Guard them with your life." He stated simply before turning on heel to follow the other guard to the prisoner.  
  
Aragorn walked into the room where the injured prisoner was being kept. The man looked up at the enraged king and stared defiantly into the cold blue eyes.  
  
"Where is my son?" Aragorn asked in as calm a voice as he could manage.  
  
The man tilted his head contemplating the answer. "Now why would I tell you? So you can kill my comrades like you will probably do to me?" the man smiled. "I am not a traitor to my people like you."  
  
Aragorn's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "I am a traitor now am I? Why would you say that?"  
  
"You married a woman of a race that thinks they are superior to men. You think you are too good for a human woman so you went for an elf. That in my defenition is a traitor." The man glared at Aragorn.  
  
"You really need to learn what a traitor is or at least study your history. First off, I married into my culture and blood. Elven blood runs through my veins and I was raised in Rivendale. Second, I hadn't even seen a human woman when we pledged our lives and hearts to each other. And finally, if elves thought they were better than us they would not have fought along side us in the war of the ring. Now I'll ask you again where is my son?" Aragorn was getting a bit annoyed to top off his already enraged attitude.  
  
"I won't betray my comrades."  
  
Aragorn withdrew his elven knife. "Are you familiar with the Dunedain customs? Particularly those concerning traitors."  
  
The man shook his head and backed into the corner.  
  
"Then let me enlighten you. See the Dunedain do not take traitors lightly. It is a highly offensive crime. In some rangers opinion the worst crime possible. As such the punishment is very harsh. First the traitor is hung by their wrists so that their feet dangle just a little bit off the ground. Enough time in this position and your shoulders will dislocate, but that is just the beginning. You see thid blade? It's sharper than the blade used for punishment in the north. Many of my kin would start by cutting off your arms but if I am forced to take you apart piece by piece, I will start small.  
  
"Now you have a choice. I can take you apart piece by piece until you tell me where my son is, or you can tell me now and spend the rest of your life in jail. Which one will you choose?"  
  
The man gulped and looked at the blade in Aragorn's hand then at the King's angry eyes.  
  
Before either man could say anything again, Faramir came rushing in. "My Lord! Our boarders are under attack. The messenger said that the enemy is as powerful as Sauron himself. What will we do my Lord?"  
  
"Send word through the eagles and by messenger that there will be a council held at Helm's Deep. One member of every village or town of the highest ranking must attend. This includes Hobbits, Elves, Men, Dwarves, and the remaining Istari. We meet in one week." Aragorn told his Steward.  
  
"Yes my Lord. You must leave immediately if you wish to reach Helm's deep first." Faramir looked at his King for orders to saddle his horse.  
  
"I will leave with in the hour. Go deliver the messages." Faramir left the room at a run.  
  
Aragorn turned to the man once more. "You have plenty of time to think your decision through. I will be back to find my son. More pressing matters call my attention away but rest assured I will get answers from you." With that Aragorn sheathed his knife and stormed out the door.  
  
Aragorn was packing his things when Arwen approached him. "I know this takes priority over our son but I still worry Estel. He will be ok won't he?"  
  
Aragorn stopped his packing and turned to his distraught wife. "If anything has happened to him you can be assured that revenge will take place. I will not allow anyone to lay a hand on my son without my permission and will not stand for anyone doing so. I promise you I will find him. Until then I must settle matters with this power in Mordor. We cannot afford to have another ring of power made."  
  
Aragorn dressed in his ranger gear and strapped Anduril to his hip. Arwen followed Aragorn to his horse and said her goodbyes before watching the King of Gondor disappear into the lower levels of Minas Tirith. 


	2. The Council

Disclaimer: see chapter 1 Chapter 2: The Council Aragorn encountered no trouble on the way to Helm's Deep and rode swiftly making the journey in only a day and a half. Aragorn made his way through the gates and into the dinning hall. Aragorn sat on one of the benches that had replaced those used as barriers during the battle. There he waited until the door opened to reveal Legolas.  
  
"Mellon-nin! It is good to see you. Sadly it has to be under such dying circumstances but-"  
  
He was interrupted by the entry of Eomer, King of Rohan. Soon there was around a hundred people within the fortress walls. The hobbits arrived on the last day and nearly knocked Aragorn over with a hug.  
  
Aragorn announced to the group that the council would be held at dawn the next day and settled down to rest.  
  
The hobbits immediately joined him as well as Gimli and Legolas.  
  
"How is Arwen and Eldarion?" Gimli asked Aragorn who was trying to keep the hobbits away from his sleeping area.  
  
Aragorn froze at his son's name. "Not good Master Dwarf. Not too good at all." Aragorn answered holding back the tears at the thought of his son.  
  
"What ever do you mean Strider?" Pippin asked finally growing serious. "They aren't ill are they?"  
  
"Nay young hobbit. Eldarion has gone missing but the search has been postponed because the council must be held. Arwen cannot look for him on her own for now she has to fulfill her duties and mine as well. Faramir and Ewoyn try to help but there are some things only royalty can do."  
  
Legolas put his hand on Aragorn's shoulder comfortingly. "The Valar will protect the son of the King of Gondor and the Evenstar. We will find him."  
  
Aragorn took what comfort he could from the wise elf's words. "We should rest. We have a long day tomorrow."  
  
Dawn came all too quickly for the men called to council. Aragorn was up before the sun thinking about the new threat to Middle Earth. They would need to take a small task force in to destroy the leader before he became as powerful as Sauron.  
  
At Dawn the others began to rise and Aragorn called the meeting to order.  
  
"One week ago I received a message that Gondor's borders had been attacked. Normally I wouldn't think much about such an event but then I learned that 10,000 of my men had been killed in the process. The attack came from the forbidden lands of Gondor and the army that attacked consisted of many evil creatures of which I will not speak for fear of the valar striking me down. This enemy has the power to rival that of Sauron if given the chance. It must be defeated before it gets too powerful." Aragorn announced to the group.  
  
Gasps were heard all around. Questions were yelled about plans of action and soon it was impossible to hear what anyone was saying over the shouting. Finally Aragorn yelled for quiet.  
  
"My current plan of action will require the help of all. I need all the men I can get to defend the borders and protect the land while a small group ventures into the heart of Mordor to take out this new leader. Who will volunteer to follow me into the heart of Mordor?"  
  
The group was silent for a while before Legolas stepped forward. "You led us through Helm's Deep, I followed you into the Paths of the Dead, I fought under your command at the black gates against the whole of Sauron's army as well as at Pallenor fields, I shall follow you once more, Aragorn Elessar, Hope of men."  
  
"I won't have the elf go without me not will you succeed without me lad." Gimli announced as he stepped forward.  
  
"You weren't thinking of going without us were you Mr. Strider?" Pippin said as he stepped forward with Merry.  
  
"And me. Mr. Frodo would come too if he were here." Sam said as he stepped forward.  
  
"You have my allegiance." Eomer started as he stepped forward.  
  
"You aided my kin so I shall Aid you." An Istari stepped forward.  
  
"Glad to have you."  
  
"My Lord I shall accompany you as well if you will have me." A young woman stated as she stepped forward.  
  
"What is a woman doing at the council?" someone yelled in outrage.  
  
"Explain why you are here instead of a man and I will consider your requst." Aragorn said with authority not to be questioned.  
  
"My name is Kyata. My father is the ruler of our small kingdom at the base of the mountains. He has fallen ill and before we could find someone to rule in his absence this council was called. My father bade me to come on his behalf and I obeyed. I am very skilled in archery, my swordsmanship is excellent and I was trained by rangers in skills for the wild.  
  
Aragorn stroked his beard. "The best solution to this would be to test your abilities. Who will test her?" Aragorn looked at the assembly.  
  
"You are the best swordsman abroad, Lord Aragorn." Kyata stated withdrawing a sword from a sheath on her back.  
  
"You wish to challenge me?" Aragorn looked shocked.  
  
"You wish to see my skills."  
  
"She has a point Aragorn." Legolas said from his position on the floor.  
  
"Legolas. You be the judge. If you think she is skilled enough to stand a chance in Mordor."  
  
"Aragorn it is not necessary to test her for long. If the hobbits can survive she can I'm sure."  
  
Aragorn jumped off the chair he was standing on and withdrew the Flame of the West. "The hobbits have already proven themselves. She has not."  
  
Kyata lunged at Aragorn and they battled for about ten minutes before Aragorn disarmed her. Kyata looked up from where she had ended up sprawled on the floor.  
  
"I am not as good as I thought my Lord." She said simply as he helped her up.  
  
"As you said I am known as the best swordsman in Middle Earth. You will be an asset for this fellowship." Aragorn looked at the assembled group.  
  
"Don't forget us brother!" a voice yelled.  
  
Aragorn turned to the voice and spotted none other than Elrond's twin sons.  
  
"You honestly didn't think Arwen would let you go into Mordor without someone she trusts to take care of you, did you?" Elrohir asked with an innocent look.  
  
"We were visiting and she told me that its either us or Eowyn so we decided to come. Oh and I believe Faramir is leading the search for your son in your absence." Elladan explained.  
  
Aragorn looked at the twins with disbelief. "She sends you two? Of all the people she could send and she sends you?!" Aragorn shook his head. "Those who do not travel with us into Mordor must fight to defend the borders. This council is adjourned." 


	3. gettig to know the fellowship

Disclaimer: see chapter 1 Chapter 3: Getting to know the Fellowship Elrohir smirked at the last statement. "See Estel all those council meetings did pay off. You learned how to end a meeting."  
  
Aragorn smacked him in the back of the head before turning to the new fellowship. "Shall we eat and get to know each other?" Aragorn asked gesturing to a table laid out with food that had been cooked while the council was meeting.  
  
The fellowship walked to the table and sat to eat. Aragorn glared at the hobbits and allowed the others to get the food first before allowing the hobbits to serve themselves.  
  
"You three know that there will be only three meals a day on this trip if that, right." Aragorn stated to the hobbits stuffing their faces with as much food as they could reach.  
  
"We remember Strider." Pippin said taking a quick break from eating.  
  
"We should stop by Mirkwood to pack some Lambas. I know other races aren't to terribly fond of it, even I don't eat it much since the last trip but it does last long and can be eaten anywhere." Legolas stated.  
  
Gimli winced. "Not that again. Anything but the elf bread again."  
  
"I know how you feel Gimli. Arwen makes it every once in a while and makes me eat it. I usually eat like one piece before retreating to duties and begging the cooks for something else to eat. The downside of being married to an elf."  
  
"What is this Lambas you all hate so much?" Kyata asked looking at Aragorn for an answer.  
  
"Its elven bread that most of us can not look at without feeling ill. We ate it for almost a year straight and now we must do so again. It does not go bad but its sort of bland. Very rarely do you find meat close to Mordor so we will be eating lots of Lambas." Aragorn shuddered at the thought. "Tell us about yourself Kyata. Where is this kingdom of yours?"  
  
"We are only a small kingdom. Not very old really. We were once part of Gondor before the Stewards gained rule over the land. When the stewards began to gain too much control a group of about 100 men and their families left to a small area within one of the mountain ranges where the stewards would have no control. A ruler was elected and soon enough he became King. Our traditions and customs began to differ from Gondor and when a King finally returned to Gondor we had already fully separated ourselves from the country. My father is the king of our nation but my mother only gave him a daughter. My mother was with child when the kingdom was attacked and she was killed along with the unborn child. My father was to find another to become his queen but he recently became ill. As such, I am ruler until he is fully healed and I was sent to this council on his behalf." Kyata explained.  
  
"What about you wizard? What is your name?" Legolas asked turning attention to the wizard cloaked in gray.  
  
"My name is Edain the gray, and I am kin to Gandalf. My brother spoke highly of the members of the fellowship of the ring so when the message came that a council would be held and one representative from every race was to come I took it upon myself to volunteer. To be allowed to travel with such great companions will be an honor." Edain stated as he looked at the group.  
  
"I don't know if you'll be calling the twins great at the end of this trip but it is good to have you along." Aragorn stated while glaring at the twins.  
  
Eomer finally spoke up. "I do not know everyone here and those I do know I don't know much about. Why don't we all get to know everyone for the benefit of the two who know no one here?"  
  
"Great idea Horsemaster! I shall go first. I am Gimli, Son of Gloin. I have made a home in the Glittering Caves underneath Helm's Deep and have been traveling off and on with the elf prince over there. We recently returned from a trip to Fangorn forest to attend this council."  
  
"I'll take that as my entry. I am Legolas Greenleaf. Son of King Thandruil of the Mirkwood realm. My colony is one of the few colonies of elves remaining on Middle Earth. I live an immortal life and have known and trusted Aragorn since he was a young child."  
  
"I'm guessing that's my cue. I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. Foster son of Lord Elrond Half-elven. I go by the names of Aragorn Elessar, Estel, Strider, and a few elvish curses when my wife is angry but we will not dwell on that. I am Isildir's heir and chieftain of the Dunedain and I know the twins are going to tell some embarrassing story of my childhood living with their father so I shall quit while I look ok."  
  
"Right you are dear brother. Like that time you met our sister. You lived with us for 20 years and never figured out that we had a younger sister. Well we should introduce ourselves for those who don't know us. I am Elladan the better looking one."  
  
"I am Elrohir, I am the one with intelligence and dear brother we look exactly alike not even Ada could tell us apart."  
  
Aragorn let his head bang the table before turning to the twins. "Once again why did she send you? Boromir was less annoying than you. Legolas and Gimli's fights are less annoying than you. Eowyn is less annoying than you. So why did she send you?"  
  
"Because you can't look after yourself. Or so she says." Elrohir grinned at his miserable foster brother.  
  
Legolas gestured that it was the hobbits turn to introduce themselves smiling at Aragorn's muttered "what did I do to deserve this?"  
  
"I'm Merry. I am a soldier for Rohan and me and my cousin helped take over Isengard." Merry summed up.  
  
"Pippin. I'm here because you need someone of intelligence on this trip."  
  
"Pippin you aren't intelligent. I believe Gandalf referred to you as Fool of Took more times than he called you by your name." Sam stated from his spot beside Pippin. "I'm Samwise Gamgee or just Sam. I've been to Mordor before and I'm not looking forward to going back but if its what needs to be done it will be done."  
  
"I am Eomer King of Rohan and I must ask that you stop speaking about my sister as if there is nothing more annoying than her. She's not that bad."  
  
"Wanna bet? You haven't had to live with her the last few years and even when you did you were always on Patrol instead of in the Golden Hall. Poor Faramir. Eowyn will walk into council meetings and embarrass him beyond belief and she loves to interrupt the little time I get alone with my wife during the day. She is remarkably good at tracking me. All that Ranger training and she still finds me. It is really annoying. And yet the twins are worse. So much worse." Aragorn banged his head again.  
  
"You know brother, if you continue to do that every time you think of us, you'll hurt yourself." Elladan stated.  
  
Legolas snickered at Aragorn's ill fortune.  
  
"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you Legolas. We have just as much memories of you as we do Aragorn. Plenty enough to make you miserable." Elrohir stated and almost immediately Legolas quieted.  
  
"So tomorrow we leave. I am suggesting that we travel through the mountains until we reach Minas Tirith from there we can head south and come towards Mordor at the unguarded section. Most of the troops will be battling closer to the populated area so we can slip past. Hopefully." Aragorn looked for any objections.  
  
For once there were none.  
  
"We must stop for Lambas somewhere. Sadly Mirkwood is the closest."  
  
"True. How fast can you ride Legolas?"  
  
"A day there a day back. I do not require sleep so it is a fast journey."  
  
"Go. Hurry. We will meet you at Edoras. You two go with him I know you are fast as well." Aragorn sent the twins with Legolas knowing the road was dangerous.  
  
They would need a place to gather supplies for the trip. The group spent the night resting without worry then set out towards Edoras. The journey did not take too long by horse but they could not risk the horses too close to Mordor so they would leave them in Minas Tirith.  
  
The journey took a day and a half to get to the city and they were greeted with turmoil.  
  
"What happened here?" Aragorn asked as he looked around. Many of the houses were burned and very few people ventured out to see who entered the city.  
  
"My Lord! We were attacked. We fought hard and managed to rid the town of them but we could not save everything. As you can see many homes were destroyed in the attack." A guard came up to the party.  
  
"What attacked us?"  
  
A/N: See 'm so happy it's my birthday, you got a update. Yay! 


End file.
